The present application relates to an interface of a tone processing device or tone processing software to which a musical instrument can be connected, at least indirectly, for controlling or operating the device or software with the help of the musical instrument. Further, the application relates to a method for generating a command signal based on a tone signal originating from a musical instrument.
For musicians needing both hands simultaneously for playing musical instruments, the control of software (e.g. recording software/digital audio effects) during playing is impossible, or only possible in a limited manner without additional hardware (e.g. MIDI foot controller (MIDI: “Musical Instrument Digital Interface”)). Even when such additional hardware exists, operating the software by means of the additional hardware frequently presents an obstacle due to mental distraction, which can negatively affect the musical quality.
Further, in particular electrically amplified musical instruments, such as electric guitar and electric bass, are frequently operated in connection with analog and/or digital effect devices. Frequently used effects are “chorus”, “distortion”, “flanger”, echo effect and “wah-wah” pedal. Partly, players of acoustical instruments also use such effect devices in connection with a microphone or a pickup. Here, the operation of such effect devices by means of foot pedals can also temporarily distract the musician.
Additional hardware common so far (mostly switches/foot controller) controls audio software mostly via interchange formats, such as MIDI. On the other hand, an electric guitar or an electric bass can be made MIDI-enabled by using a MIDI pickup. A MIDI pickup converts the played notes directly into MIDI signals. However, in this case, playing and transmitting control signals cannot be performed simultaneously. Additionally, the MIDI pickup and an additional external (MIDI) interface normally has to be purchased in addition to the instrument.
Basically, on the described string instruments, percussive notes (so-called “dead-notes”) can be played apart from harmonic sounds, which are generated by heavily attenuating the hit string. On other instruments, also, sounds can be generated that differ from the tones normally generated by these instruments. Examples are, for example, the key noises in wood wind instruments and valve noises in brass instruments. Further, in particular in brass instruments, a plopping noise can be generated by an impulse-like expiration, which can be obtained, for example, by a respective fast movement of the tongue. Singers can also generate sounds that are sufficiently unique and/or characteristic that they can be used as acoustic input command or acoustic gesture. Noises like finger snapping or the like can also be used.
It would be desirable to open up an option of operating audio software and/or effect devices without having to take the hands off the instrument or having to operate a foot pedal for musicians working with audio software and/or effect devices. Further, it would be desirable to provide the musician with several control options for offering different options of having an influence on the audio software and/or the effect device.